Just Luck
by DreamsofTime07
Summary: My very first xReader story. Basically a story where CrankGameplays likes you. Read the story to find out more. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Author's Note-**

 **Hey, guys! Just wanted to say something. This whole thing is based on a dream that I had, like, a week ago. Also, forgive me if this is bad. It's my first xReader story. Hope you all enjoy!! :)**

 _Your Background:_

 _Your age is 19. You live in a small town in Indiana called Rensselaer_ _. You graduated from high school a little less than a year ago. You still live with your family while you wait for your boyfriend, who is a Senior, to graduate, even though you two have been drifting apart lately. It's a sunny Tuesday afternoon, a little after noon, and you just finished up a walk around town with an old friend. You're almost home, when something, or someone, catches your eye._

"God dammit!" A man yells from across the street. You turn your head away from your friend Kate to see a familiar guy leaning against his car.

"Should we go over there and help him?" Kate asks. You nod in reply, check for traffic, and run across the street to help the man.

When you get closer to him, you can tell that your prediction was correct- you could tell right when you saw his blue hair. This man is Ethan, also known as CrankGamePlays, from YouTube. You start to wonder why he came here all the way from L.A.

"Excuse me, sir." Kate says. Ethan directs his attention to her. "We couldn't help but notice that you were cussing over here. Is something wrong?"

Ethan smiled and laughed softly. "It's just my car. It won't start." Kate nodded and nudged you with her elbow. She leans towards you to whisper into your ear. "Come on, (Your Name). You and Zach have been drifting apart, and he's kinda cute."

You stare at Kate for a second before turning towards Ethan, who was silently watching this exchange. "Well, if you want, Ethan. My dad is good with vehicles. Maybe he can help."

Ethan's smile grew wider. "Someone in this town actually knows me." Kate stands silently beside you, and you giggle slightly.

"Anyone who watches Mark's videos knows who you are." Ethan glanced between you and Kate.

"Seems like you two are friends. Mind telling me your names?" Kate smiled widely.

"I'm Kate, and this is (Your Name). So, I gotta run home really quick. See you later!" Kate called, running off. When she was out of earshot, Ethan turned back to you.

"So, umm... where do you live?" He looked a little nervous to ask you this. You giggled again, turned around, and pointed towards your house.

"Right there. So, we don't have to walk a long way, and if my dad needs anything, he can bring it over here easily." Ethan nodded. You turned back around and motioned for him to follow you, which he did without saying a word.

"So, what is this place. Looks kinda small." You smile slightly, thinking about how huge Chicago is compared to your little town.

"You are in Rensseltucky!" Ethan laughed, amused by what you called your town.

"Is that what it's really called? Sounds weird." Ethan said when his laughter went away. You shook your head, barely holding back laughter yourself.

"No, it's not. But, that's what a lot of people call it. The town's called Rensselaer. It may be small, but it's actually a cool place to live in." Ethan was nodding his head as you opened the door to your house.

"(Your Name)! You're back!" Your mom called from the kitchen. She was obviously making a late lunch for the family. She turned towards you and noticed Ethan. "Who's this? A friend?" You nervously bite your lip, thinking of how you were going to tell her that you didn't even know each other, but Ethan stepped in for you.

"Yeah. Me and (Your Name) go way back. Back to middle school. I'm Ethan." Your mom went back to making lunch, and Ethan winked at you. You smile back, silently thanking him.

"Hey, mom? Is dad around here?" Your mom nodded, still concentrated on lunch.

"He's in the garage, trying to fix that doll for your niece. Why, is something wrong?" Your mom finishes up with lunch and heads into the living room, where you and Ethan are standing.

"Yeah, actually. Ethan's car won't start, and he doesn't know what's wrong." Your mom smiled and nodded.

"Yep, sounds like a job for your father!" She giggles. "Go talk to him, sweetie. In the meantime, I'd like to know more about you, Ethan." Ethan smiled nervously at you, and you give a reassuring one back. You turn around and head out the door attached to the garage.

Your dad looks up from the table he was sitting at and smiled. "Hey, sweetie! What's up?" You shrug in response.

"Nothing much. But my friend Ethan's car won't start. Do you think you could help him?" Your dad nods and gets up, walking towards the living room. He stops when he sees Ethan.

"This is him?" You and Ethan nod. "Nice hair." Your dad commented, taking notice of Ethan's hair. Ethan nodded.

"Thanks." Was all he could say. Your dad nodded and turned towards you. "Where's the car?" Ethan got up from the couch.

"Across the street. That's as far as I could go before it stopped." Your dad puts on a pair of shoes and walks out the door without you or Ethan. Your mom turns towards the both of you.

"Are you two hungry? We can eat lunch, if you are." You and Ethan nod as your mom walks the both of you towards the kitchen. You all sit down to eat before your dad walks back into the house.

"Ethan, nothing serious is wrong with it. The battery's just dead. Don't worry, we have a car battery charger in the garage, and it'll take at least 10 minutes. I'll be back in to join all of you when I finish outside." Your dad walks into the garage, and you hear the garage door opening. Your mom smiles.

"So, I have some questions for the both of you." You and Ethan direct your attention to your mother while you eat. "How long have you guys known each other? How come we never heard of you? Why haven't we seen you around town?" Ethan chuckles while you smile towards your mom.

"Ethan and I knew each other in 6th grade. He..." You trail off, unable to continue your sentence. Luckily, Ethan steps in again.

"I only went to school here for about a year. At that time, we were living in the hotel in town. You see, my mom just got divorced and moved out from my dad's house, but I had to finish school. When I did, we moved to L.A. I still live there, but my mom moved with her new husband to Detroit." Your mom was nodding in acceptance as your dad walked back into the house.

The four of you eat in silence until you and Ethan finish. You take Ethan's plate from him, and he thanks you before your dad speaks up. "So, Ethan. Your car battery should be charged by now. If you want, you can leave." Ethan was nodding before his phone vibrated. He took it out of his back pocket, looked at the notification, and stiffled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Your mom asks. You walk back into the dining room and lean against the doorway.

"My friends, Mark and Amy." You silently gasp, but Ethan hears you. He smiles a little wider. "They're in the same position as me, but he's outside of a town called LaCrosse." You and your parents share a knowing look, smiling to yourselves. "They're with a couple named Cindy and Randy." Ethan looked up from his phone and looked between you and your parents. "Do you know them? Do you know where they are?"

You're the first one to speak up. "My aunt and uncle. They'll help Mark and Amy, trust me." You look back at Ethan and have a sudden idea. "Hey, you don't know where that is, and I'm guessing you need to meet up with them." Ethan nods. You smile. "If you let me, I can be your GPS." Your mom drops her fork, and your dad stares at you.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Your mom said. "I mean, you two haven't seen each other since 6th grade, and-" You cut your mom off.

"Mom, Ethan isn't a bad guy. Trust me. Besides, Ethan has no other way of getting there. Right?" You looked back at Ethan to see him nodding, blushing slightly. You turn back to your mom. "Also, if he agrees, you have no way of stopping me. I may still be your daughter, but I'm 19. I can take care of myself." Your dad was nodding. You turn back to Ethan, who was still blushing.

"What do you say, Ethan? Sound good to you?" Ethan nods and his blush deepens. Your dad glances at your mom knowingly, and you smile. Ethan sends Mark a quick text, grabs his car keys from your dad, and motions for you to follow him. You wave goodbye to your parents before following Ethan out the door.

When you get in Ethan's car, Ethan puts the keys in the ignition, but doesn't turn the car on. He grips the steering wheel with both hands, looking deep in thought. "Hey, Ethan. You-"

Ethan cuts you off. "You're cute." He blurts out. You blush and look at the floor of the car. Ethan looks towards you and holds a hand out, palm up. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, or anything. But it's true. And you were so kind to help me earlier. Me, someone you don't even know on a personal level. How do you do that?"

Your blush deepens as you take in what he said. "I... don't know. I'm kind to everyone that I meet." You turn towards Ethan and slowly take his hand. "And you don't even know me at ALL, but you helped me when I was struggling to answer my mom's questions. God, seriously, thanks for that. If she knew that we didn't know each other at all, she'd kill me."

Ethan nods and thinks for a minute. "Like I said earlier. You're cute. But... you probably have a boyfriend." You look away from Ethan, your blush gone.

"Yeah, I do. But we're drifting apart. I was actually thinking of breaking up with him sometime this weekend." Ethan nods slowly, and you look back at him. "Let's take this slow. We don't know each other. Let's take a while to learn about each other. On the way to my aunt and uncle's house, let's ask each other questions. We have to answer them honestly. Sound okay?" Ethan nods, lets go of your hand, and starts the car. You lay your hand palm down on the center console, and Ethan lays his hand on top of yours.

You blush slightly as Ethan starts talking. "Okay, not related at all to what you said earlier, but which way do I go?" You giggle slightly and point North, and Ethan drives that way. "Keep going until I say you need to turn, okay? So follow this street." Ethan nods and looks deep in thought before he asks you the first question.

"So, Kate. How long have you two been friends?" You smile slightly as you look back into your memory. "First grade. It was like we saw each other, and bam- we were friends instantly." Ethan laughs slightly as you think of a question to ask him.

"So, why the blue hair?" Ethan grins. "Why not? Felix, Mark, and Jack already dyed their hair. Why not join the trend?" The comment had the desired effect- You started to laugh really hard, and Ethan joined you. Your laughter lasted about a minute, and while it was dieing down, Ethan actually answered your question. "I honestly don't know why I chose to dye my hair blue. I guess it was because it would stand out and make me look different ( **if he actually said why he chose to dye his hair blue and it's not this reason, I'm sorry** )." You nodded in acceptance. The two of you slipped into silence for a minute while Ethan though of another question.

"Did you really find out about me through one of Mark's videos?" You nod. "It was a livestream. I forgot which one it was, but I saw you in it. You were really funny, so I decided to see if you had a YouTube account. Sure enough, in the description, it said your account name. I subscribed immediately, and I've been watching your videos ever since." Ethan smiled and risked a glance at you.

"What's it like, working with Mark?" Ethan's smile grew a little wider. "It's really cool. Mark, Tyler, Amy, and Katherine ( **I think that's her name** ) are really cool people to work with. Mark messes around with us a lot, but it's fun." Ethan entwines your fingers together, making you smile.

"What about you? What's your job?" You look out the window. "I'm a babysitter. When I was younger, everyone said that I was great with kids and children. I tried it out to see if it was true, and it was. I actually loved it, and it just stuck with me." You look back towards Ethan, who was grinning like mad. "I'm sorry, but that story's just too cute." You and Ethan giggle until you think of a third question.

"What's your favorite part about being a YouTuber?" Ethan thinks for a minute before answering. "I guess it's the feeling you get when you know that you've helped people. Like, whenever we do the charity livestreams. We raise money for those in need. Whenever we do those, it just... feels like I'm doing something right for the world. You know?" You nod in understanding.

"If you were ever to dye your hair, what color would it be?" You grin. "Oh, I don't know. Either a lighter blonde, red, green, or blue." You and Ethan laugh for another minute until you actually answer the question. "Honestly, either a really dark red or an ombre color. I honestly think that it'll look cool. Right?" Ethan nods.

You look around outside and see that you're coming to a familiar road. "Okay, you have two choices here. You can either keep going straight, or you can turn right on the next road." Ethan thought for a second. "Which way is longer?" You smile softly. "It takes about 45 minutes if you turn right, and about 35 to 40 if you go straight." Ethan smiles with you and turns on his blinker, moving to the side of the road to turn.

You two resume asking each other questions, but they're mostly like "What's your favorite color?" or "Apple or Android." Pretty soon, you're pulling into your aunt and uncle's driveway. "Well, we're here." Ethan states. You unbuckle your seatbelt and get out of the car, Ethan following suit. You walk Ethan up to the door and knock. You both can hear footsteps coming up to the door, and your aunt opens it with a smile.

"(Your Name)! How are you? And you brought a friend!" You blush slightly as you shake your head, smiling.

"Actually, Cindy, I helped him get here. You see, he needs to meet up with two people, and they told him that they were here."

"Wait, two people...Are they a boy and a girl? Do they have red and blonde hair?" You and Ethan nod, and your aunt smiles. "The're in the living room. Come on in." Your aunt steps aside to let the two of you in.

Once you step inside, laughter fills your ears, which you immediately recognize. You smile and grab Ethan's hand, walking him to the living room.

"Well, hey stranger!" Your uncle yells when he sees you. "Who's your friend?" The two people sitting across from him turn towards you two as your aunt walks in.

"He says that he knows these two. Is that right?" The red-head nodded. "Yeah, we're friends. Where'd you come from, Ethan?" You smile as you sit down next to your uncle. Ethan chooses a seat next to you, and your aunt sits on the other side of your uncle.

"(Your Name)'s house. My car battery died, and I stopped in front of her house. She's the one who helped me get here." The blonde turned to you with a smile on her lips.

"I'm guessing you know who we are?" You nod, still smiling. "What do you mean?" Your aunt asks. "Are they famous?" You and the blonde nod.

"Well, Mark and Ethan are. People just know Amy through Mark's videos." Amy was typing on her phone, your uncle was staring at Mark and Ethan, and your aunt was looking at you like you were crazy. Amy eventually smiled and handed her phone to you. On the screen was one of Mark's videos. You hand the phone to your uncle, who presses play. Your aunt jumps when she hears Mark's intro.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier!" The phone screams. Your aunt looks at the phone, then at Mark.

"This is you?" She asks. Mark nods. "Millions of people worldwide know me and could recognize me anywhere, whether it's because of the voice or the hair." Mark gestured to his red floof.

Your uncle watches the video for a couple minutes more, laughing to himself. "This is really funny." He looks up from the phone and gestures towards Ethan. "Are you in the same line of work?" Ethan nods. "We work together. Like, in the same office."

The six of you continued your conversation until 4:00, the time that you knew that Zach was home from school. You leaned towards Ethan so you two could whisper to one another. "You do realize we've been here for about 3 hours, right?"

Ethan chuckled. "You just now realize that?" He looks at you and notices your solemn look. "You want to talk to your boyfriend, don't you?" You nod and Ethan discretely takes your hand. "If you want, I'll come with you."

You shake your head. "He and his brother will recognize you and think that I'm leaving him for you. Which is true, but I don't want him to know that." Ethan nods in understanding. "Besides, I think it'll be better if I do this by myself."

You stand up and turn towards your aunt, who was in a conversation with your uncle, Mark, and Amy. "Hey, Cindy. It's getting late, so we should be going." Your aunt smiles warmly.

"Alright, (Your Name). Will you be at the reunion next month?" You nod excitedly, and your aunt stands up to hug you. Mark and Amy stand up too, shaking your uncle's hand.

"See you later!" Your uncle calls after you while you're walking out the door. You join Ethan, who was waiting patiently for you in his car.

"You sure you want to do this today?" You nod sadly. "Doesn't exactly look like it." Ethan starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. You grab one of Ethan's hands and pull it into your lap. Ethan smiled before continuing to talk. "You don't need to do this. Not today, at least. You could tell him this weekend, like you originally planned."

You shake your head, tears threatening to fall. "Can we please change the topic?" You ask, trying to keep your voice steady. Ethan nods and quickly squeezes your hand. The two of you fall into an uncomfortable silence until you think of something to ask.

"Why are you and Mark really here? I mean, here in Indiana?" Ethan smiles. "We're supposed to come to a bunch of schools in this county to teach about health while gaming. The students and adults from National Honor Society asked us to." Your eyes grow wide as you look at Ethan. He quickly glances at you. "What? Did I say something along?"

You shake your head in disbelief. "Julie... contacted... you guys?" Ethan nods. "Do you know her?" You hesitate to answer.

"I'm still a part of NHS. I'm the President of it for the high school. I'm the one who had the idea of someone coming in to teach about health while gaming." You look down to the floor.

"I'm the one who wanted you guys to come."

 **Author's Note-**

 **So** **... yeah... there's that. Sorry that it's super long. If you want, you can check out the rest of the story on my Wattpad account under the same title and cover! Or, I could also post the rest on here. Tell me if you would like that, and I MIGHT do it.**


End file.
